ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lacovie
This is an extract quoted from a post on FFXIAH by Caitsith.Ilolatyou Some info on Lacovie. Firstly, it is huge. Literally huge. (http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/46108) Setup: PLD PLD WHM WHM BRD RDM THF RNG BRD RDM BLM BLM BRD BLM BLM BLM BLM BLM (8 relics) 15 minute fight time. At no point was there any real danger. Tried to note as much as possible, but there's a good chance I missed a lot. 5 2hrs (82%, 65%, 46%, 27% and 11%). Weak enstone on melee hits. Capable of DA. 200 damage to BLM with protect5. Used slow2, quake, stone5, break, all single target. Also used breakga. Possibly used slow2ga also. At 9% it casted quake which was AoE. No noticable fast cast. Doesn't go in to shell at all. Blizzard4 was doing 527 everytime for 1%. Aero4 did 237. Only tried this once. Hard to gauge its movement speed with how little we moved it and its size, but I would say it has speed+. Can be paralyzed. Doesn't link. Seemed to have 5 TP moves: Standard defensive buff move. Earth breath was weak, 300~ or so to tanks. Single target headbutt type, absorbed by shadows. Single target stomp type, absorbed by shadows. Did 1500~ to very well geared PLD. AoE stomp type, circular based on Lacovia, wipes shadows. Damage varied. 500-800 on tanks, upwards on mages. 1206 to myself through full stoneskin with protect5. Drops with TH4: http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/46109 VNMs in abyssea are Promyvion family monsters. Lacovie does not follow the requirements to be a VNM (popped via an abyssite) for he is force spawned via the 2 key items obtained from Chloris and Glavoid OR obtainable through large gold chests. Got 5000 exp and 960 cruor from an 18 person alliance kill. i have few question 1st of all is Kitted or anyway wich is a good strategy? --Oscurodrago 22:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) @90 you can trio it with ease - most likely even be able to duo much like Chukwa. RDM/BLM, BLM/RDM, BLM/RDM trio'd in about 25 minutes. Goading Belt & Hero's First drop and then spawn again - killed even faster 2nd time but no drop. Wicked Easy and complete joke if you kite in same area as Chuk. GL! -- 11:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) BST Duo Easy BST duo. Both used LuckyLulush with Ducal Guard, Gnarled Horn, and Razed Ruins. Only danger was when it breakgad me when I got close to use foot kick, then hit with me with 3 back to back Quakegas. Didnt kill me but scared the crap outta me. Atma of Vicssitude woulda been better than Gnarled Horn Trio Trio with 90 MNK, 90 THF, 90 WHM. Monk and White Mage had all the best gear/atmas, the thief only had average gear (but had the key items to pop it). About a 8 to 9 minute fight, but needed a few temps (i.e. fools drink during invincible stage). It only tends to do nukes while invincible but will occasionally reset some hate after using invincible. When it isn't invincible it only tends to cast Slow II and Break. Dropped Belt, Hero's, and 1 stone. Ayrlie 00:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Duo 95Nin/War (RR,GH,AoA) -- 95Whm/Blm (Allure,MM, AoA) Went in to give it a shot mostly for fun. Whm needed Atma. Went to pop buffed up ProV ShellV barstone. Popped ketp Whm 20' away. Went crazy smooth. Was able to land Blind and Para. very easily. When he goes into invincible hate resets and generally the Whm ate a spell. A single Voke was all that was needed to get hate back. Didn't bother with stoneskin with ShellV 5/5merits and barstone HP never got below 75%. Proc'd red and unloaded. Very simple fight.